War
by Ali1
Summary: Animorphs go to a parilous universe where Elfangor never crashed. The next one after The Twins.


****

War

Chapter 1: Rachel

My name is Rachel. 

And I was the bright person who volunteered to help Kara close off the Sario Rip. 

Okay, I'll admit it; it was not the brightest thing I had ever done. Matter of Fact, it was one of the stupidest. If only I'd known.

It's just that we'd gotten in trouble with the Sario Rip before, and I didn't want that happening again.

We were blown back in the time of dinosaurs and ended up making them extinct.

Anyway, we, being the Animorphs, were all gathered at my friend Kara and my _special _friend Tobias's house, and then I brought up the idea of trying to close off the Sario Rip.

"Just think about it, when we try to blow up something else, we won't be pushed anywhere in time! That really could come in handy,"

"I agree with Rachel," Kara said. Kara is this warrior princess for her home base. Sometimes we're so alike it's scary. 

"And you are both idiots," Marco said. Marco would be the typical wuss of the group. He may be funny, but he's still an idiot.

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Jake, our leader said. Cassie, the smart one in the group, nodded her agreement. 

"It would be so simple!" I said, trying to convince Jake. 

"All we have to do is do this simple little ritual," Kara said eagerly. 

"Well…" Said Jake, his face becoming vulnerable. "Fine."

"Yessss," Kara exclaimed. We gave each other high five. 

That's what found all of the Animorphs gathered around these candle type things. Kara was wearing solid black. Her wavy hair was pulled back in a black hair scrunch. Her head was bowed low and she was chanting. I don't remember anything else, because at that moment the Sario Rip engulfed us. AGAIN!!!!

Chapter 2: Kara

Darn. I was having a very bad unlucky streak. First I had pulled my friends into the future, but I had erased that from their memory. Then I decided to try to close this thing, and ended up pulling my friends into LORD knows what time. Then, as the light turned to dust, I looked around. I swear, for the first time in my life, I nearly killed myself. I had been really stupid. Not only had I summoned up enough foggily googol for us to be pulled into another time zone, I had pulled us into a parallel universe. That's right, judging by the way things were around me, this was a period in the very near future. And judging by the ways around me, the most cherished, feared, and valued moment and all of the history books had already happened: The awarity. 

The awarity was the point where all the people on earth were informed about the aliens trying to take over our planet. We finally overcame our differences as countries, and worked together to form a base, incredibly powerful. I looked around for a date, and soon found one. Exactly one year from the date we had pulled away. 

"Um…Guys?" I asked cautiously. "We have a problem," 

Then I explained our situation. They being the wonderful friends they are, accepted it with smiles.

"ARE YOU CRAZY??" Marco yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Jake screamed.

"Where the heck are we????" Rachel snapped

" DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" screamed Tobias. Only Cassie and Ax remained cool.

"Prince Jake, this is not an emergency," Ax said. 

"I agree," Cassie said.

My moment of Truce along with my friends was cut short. I saw something there I will never, ever, ever forget in the entire time I live on and off this planet. 

Chapter 3: Rachel

I saw our town again. Only it was different. By looking on the bank clock, I saw that it was exactly one year from the date we had been sucked in. Then I saw me. 

I was walking down the street. I had a gun in my hand. Suddenly something stepped out in my way, and kicked the gun out of my hands. I saw myself grow mad. Than I caught a glimpse of my attacker. It was Tobias. We narrowed our eyes at each other. Then he pulled out his gun, and aimed it at me. I saw a brief flash of fear pass over my face. Then Tobias spoke.

"Well, well, well," he said, and evil grin crossing over his face. 

"Tobias," I said snappishly.

" Co-Commander of war, Rachel," he said, smiling that grin. "I'll get an upgrade from the Visser. Imagine that. Me, killing a Co-Commander of War!" Suddenly, I saw Kara come up behind him. I saw myself smile, an evil grin. 

Kara tapped him on the back. He spun around shocked. "I suggest you leave my partner alone, Commander Tobias," I saw fear grow in his eyes. Suddenly, Kara swung her fist back, and hit Tobias. He went down. Kara turned her eyes towards me. Then she walked over and picked up the gun Tobias had kicked from my hands. "Shall we go?" she asked. "Prince Elfangor is waiting for us.

Chapter 4: Jake

We followed Rachel and Kara, or the future people of Rachel and Kara. They went into this building. Kara put this invisibility thing on us. I couldn't believe how different Rachel was in this time zone. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a braid. She was dressed just like Kara. They were both in identical black boots, long black cargo pants, and black tank tops. Kara had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Tobias had gotten really quiet. I think it bothered him that he was a yeerk. It must have bothered him a little that he had tried to kill Rachel in his other life. They are kind of like Cassie and me. 

Anywho, Rachel and Kara, or the ones in the future, walked into this very futuristic looking room, and bowed before this Andalite, who was turned around away from us. "Prince Elfangor?" asked Rachel. Slowly, Prince Elfangor turned around. I gasped. 

It had been a long time since we had seen him. Alive anyway. I couldn't believe it. Then he thoughtspoke, wide range.

Rachel, Kara, you're late. Did you run into any trouble? 

Rachel answered him. "Just a bit. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Elfangor answered. We have new trouble

Kara rolled her eyes. "Is there ever any old trouble?" 

Elfangor smiled with his eyes. Be calm, my young princess, its nothing you can't handle. 

Then he continued. You know Jake, Rachel's cousin. He's agreed to go onto the Yeerks side in exchange for Cassie. Rachel uttered her disgust.

"WHAT? I cannot believe him. I tell you, the crazy things love make you do!" Kara rolled her eyes in disagreement. 

Jake was a fool. Visser 3 tricked him. He and Cassie are both Yeerks. This will be a major problem. But we have more important matter of business. The Visser has hold of the time Matrix. All he needs is a certain amount of yeerks to help him, and he can go back in time, and he can take control of everything, before Andalites even knew of the threat. I propose you go and stop this before he destroys many lives and with that, Rachel and Kara walked out of the room. We followed them.

Chapter 5: Tobias

We left the building, on the trail of the people I knew so well in my own universe, but had no clue who they were in this universe. I saw Kara look out beyond all the cars in this parking lot. Suddenly, she stopped walking, smiled, and waved. Then I heard the Kara beside me gasp. The boy she was waving at looked identical to the boy in the picture I had asked her about. The Kara that I could see went up to him, and kissed him. Rachel, who was with her, rolled her eyes. Then the guy she was with spoke.

"So, how's everyone's favorite princess doing today?" Kara rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Rachel's fine, what about me?" she shot back, giggling. He smiled and hugged her. Rachel just stared at them, then asked.

"Why did you ever fall in love?" 

Kara looked at her, surprised, then a little angrily. A few seconds passed in complete silence. Then Kara said quietly,

"Rach, c'mon, that's not fair. You were in love once too. Don't blame me if the Visser got to him before you could help him," 

That was obviously too hard for Rachel to hear. She snapped her head away from the concerned eyes of Kara, and said, "Love makes you weak." With that got in the car Kara's boyfriend was leaning against. Kara sighed, and leaned closed to her boyfriends ear. 

"How was your day, Jas?" she asked him. He sighed and dropped his eyes. Kara pulled away from him, and got into the car too, quickly followed by Jason. 

They drove off, and we couldn't follow them. Now we had no clue what to do. 

"Great," mumbled Marco. "We're stuck in a totally different time and universe. What to do?"'

"I don't know!" Rachel snapped. Kara made us only visible to each other, and I could tell by the expression on Rachel's face that something was bothering her. I took her hand. 

Then Ax spoke up. Princess Kara, what was the ritual you did to close the Sario Rip? 

Kara looked confused for a second. "I could only find one," she said finally. "I believe it was the one uses the light."

Ax's eyes snapped alert. Prince Jake, I think I know what is the matter. In school, we learned about how sometimes attempts to close the Sario Rip for that sector can sometimes lead to the switching of universes. All we have to do is locate the position of the crystal in this universe, and its we go back to the time in which we originated from. 

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from another side of the street. We followed them. That's when we saw what happened to Jake, Cassie, and Marco.

Chapter 6: Cassie

We followed the voices down to the basement of this building. There, these doors opened, and we were introduced to a room full of familiar faces. Tobias's, Mine, Jake's, Melissa Chapman's, etc. There, in the middle, stood a man. 

"Listen to me fools!! I'm your Visser!!" The man was screaming. Everyone was just ignoring him. Then Tobias stepped up. 

"Shut up and listen. He _is_ Visser 3."

Visser 3? But that's impossible, Visser 3 was an Andalite. 

"Oh, duh!" Jake said out loud. 

"What?" Marco asked him.

"The ship never crashed, so Alloran was never made into Visser 3!"

"EXCUSE ME?" snapped Kara. "You mean to tell me the Andalite I was raised to believe was my father is Visser 3, and YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Nobody bothered to answer her, because at that moment, Tobias took a Dracon beam, and fired it at the Visser's head. 

"We follow our own rules," he said to the rest of them. They all quieted down for Tobias. 

"Listen, fools," he said arrogantly. "We will rise. We will go back in time. But we won't be doing the plan that the idiot that lies dead before me outlined. We go back, and we make it so that Rachel was never born, and that Kara was killed shortly after she was born. They are the only two things that stand in the way of the infestation of the whole planet." The people applauded. 

Even the yeerks were different in this universe. The people who were infested were acting like life was a party. They were killing people and laughing. Even I was different. I was laughing along with them as the people walked in, one by one, and were shot by Dracon beams. 

"Tonight we rise," we all said in one voice. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something. Jason, or the boy Kara had gotten all cuddly with was sneaking out of the room, with a tape recorder in his hand. The rest of us followed him. 

Chapter 7- Marco

While I was observing all this, something didn't feel right. I knew that Kara and Rachel fought along side the Andalites. And I knew that Tobias, Jake, and Cassie were all controllers. But where was I? I mean, I was either a yeerk or on the good guys side, right?

Jason climbed the stairs of an apartment building. We squeezed in behind him. 

It was an apartment very much like the one Kara and Tobias share now. Rachel was lounged out on a couch wrapping up her knee. Kara was treating the scratches on her legs. They both looked really pained. Then Jason spoke up.

"Kara! You'll not believe what I got! I not only have the location documents for the time matrix project location, I also have a documented conversation!" Kara jumped up, shocked. Rachel looked a lot more interested then she had a few seconds ago. 

Jason put the tape recorder down on the table, and played it. I heard Tobias's voice. 

"We will rise. We will go back in time. But we won't be doing the plan that the idiot that lies dead before me outlined. We go back, and we make it so that Rachel was never born, and that Kara was killed shortly after she was born. They are the only two things that stand in the way of the infestation of the whole planet." 

As Rachel heard the last part, she half smiled, and looked out the window. "At least he remembers my name," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'll call prince Elfangor and Prince Alloran," volunteered Jason. He left the room. Kara looked over at Rachel, and walked slowly over to her.

"Rach," she said firmly. "Something really big's about to go down here. You may have to fight Tobias." Rachel still didn't look at her. 

"I've fought him before," Rachel said at last. "This is no different."

Kara was getting angry. "You know what I'm talking about Rachel. If I hadn't had come along earlier today, he would have killed you. I know you miss him."

Rachel got off the couch. "What do you know about loss?" she snapped, her blue eyes getting that dangerous look in them. "You've lost nothing. I've lost everything." Kara wasn't intimidated. 

"I never had anything to begin with!" yelled Kara. Then softening her voice to a silky tone, she added, "Listen Rachel, I know your life sucks. I can't do anything about it. You're right, I don't know what you are going through. I never had a family. But I do have Jason, and I know how hard it would be if I lost him to those yeerks. But the way I see it, you have a real reason to fight. You are my best friend, Rach. I know how hard it is for you, but don't take it out on me!" 

Rachel just stared at her hatefully, then turned, and went out the door. We followed her.

Chapter 8- Kara

We followed Rachel down the street. She slowed down her pace, which was good for the others. Ax and I were having no trouble keeping up, but the others are a little out of shape. 

She suddenly stopped. She was in front of a graveyard. She turned, and made her way through the head stones. She stopped in front of one, and knelt down. Then I saw the Grave Marker. It read-

Marco ______

Died fighting for his freedom

Justice will prevail

"Hey Marco," Rachel said quietly. She kind of laughed. "The people at base would die laughing if they knew I was still talking to you." She took a deep breath. "They're all controllers now, you know. First I lost Tobias, then I lost you, then Cassie, now Jake. I've only got Jason and Kara left." Another pause. "They're getting married you know. Next month. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I'm going in again," then Rachel started to cry, " and that I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Marco. I was more concerned with Tobias then you. I let you die while I was crying over him!" She buried her hands with her face and started to cry. I saw myself come up behind her. I touched her shoulder. 

"It's okay Rach," I told her. 

She looked up but didn't look at Kara, (I know that's me, but you, as the reader are going to get confused whether it's the future Kara or Me Kara) instead, she looked at the head marker. 

"Have you talked to base," Rachel asked Kara.

"Yeah," she replied. "We lead the high army in tonight." 

"Kara," Rachel began.

"What?"

"I think tonight's going to be my final fight."

Kara looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're not going to retire are you?"

Rachel kind of laughed. "No, I'd never do that. I mean, I think I'm going to die."

Kara got really quiet. "Rachel DO NOT talk like that. I know you are not looking forwards to facing Tobias again, but don't let him kill you Rachel, I couldn't bare to see that. C'mon, we're needed at base," and pulled Rachel up. They walked together, warrior next to warrior, and for the first time in my life, I saw what war could make me become.

Chapter 9: Tobias

I kept hearing this world's Kara's words in my head, "Something big's about to go down here." I was there when that something big went down, and let me tell you, I never want to talk to anyone about that again.

We followed them back to the base. They gathered a group of soldiers, mostly Andalites, and outlined a plan. Kara did most the talking. Suddenly, something dropped from a vent. It was Cassie, or this world's Cassie at least, dressed head to toe in black leather. "Hold her!" Kara snapped. Suddenly, the yeerk in her head was on the floor. Rachel stomped on it. 

"Rach?" asked Cassie. Rachel smiled, and pulled her into a hug. 

"Welcome back, Cass." Said Kara. Then snapping to her attention, ordered her troops to file out.

Cassie quickly made the decision to fight. That's right, peaceful Cassie. We hung out in the back of the lines, shielded by the invisibility shield. 

The matrix was located in an abandoned building. As we entered the building, I could see this world's version of myself standing on a stage in front of other hosts. 

"My fellow yeerks!" I screamed with delight. "This is a glorious day. When I return, we will take over the planet!! With Rachel and Kara gone, there will be nothing stopping us!" Then another voice rang out. 

"I'm not gone yet!" Rachel yelled out calmly, as she stood on another stage, right in front of Tobias. 

"You shouldn't have come here, Raaachel." I exaggerated her name. 

"One last chance, Tobias," she said, "Get control of your host or I kill you,"

"Who says I'm not in control," I shot back. Then this world's me saw the army. "ATTACK" I ordered the yeerks. 

Then came a battle. I saw Jake come after Cassie. He punched at her, but she dodged the blow. She swung her leg around and tripped him, then pinned him down. "Get control Jake!" she said through tears. He just smiled as he turned on his Dracon Beam. I can still hear her scream. 

Then I saw Jason. He had this weird looking gun, and was blowing up every yeerk that tried to hurt him. He didn't see Jake come up behind him, and stab him in the heart with a knife. 

"Kara," he screamed. I saw Kara look at him. Her face went white.   
"no," she whispered. "JASON!" she rushed over to him, but it was too late. She started to cry, but then picked herself up. She found Jake. She grabbed the knife that he had used to kill her fiancée, and with a stroke, Jake had a knife sticking through his temples. 

Then I saw this world's version of myself try to escape through closed doors. I followed them, along with the rest of the Animorphs from our world. 

I saw the back of my head. Then I saw Rachel drop down quietly behind me. I must have heard her, because I swung around. 

She smiled. "Remember me?" she asked smiling a grin of pure hatred. 

I obviously knew what buttons to push. "Oh right, my castaway. You know, you were enough to drive any person to the yeerks." She obviously didn't let the pain show through, but I knew she was crying on the inside. 

"You sure know how to sweet talk the ladies," she said sarcastically. "Let's see if you can sweet talk your way out of this one." With that did a sidekick that caught me in the jaw. She drew back her fist to punch me, but I caught it. From there I twisted it around, and she fell to the floor. I tried to kick her in the head, but she rolled over then did this thing where she kicked herself up. 

"You know what the worse part was about my life?" I saw myself ask her. "It was pretending I loved you!" With that Rachel tripped me, pulled out this sword, and held it high above her head, preparing to bring it down and slice me into halves. All of a sudden, something weird happened. The me in this world gained control of my yeerk. I saw myself look up at Rachel. 

"Rach?" I asked her. She just looked at me cautiously, sword still raised. I stood up. "My god, its you!" I said. Then I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close. She didn't hug me back. She just looked shocked. 

"Tobias?" she asked quietly, tears in her eyes. Then she hugged me. Suddenly. The yeerk gained control again. I spun her around, and saw Kara enter the room.

"RACHEL, NO!!!!!" she screamed. But it was too late. This person that represented me in this world, grabbed Rachel by the head, and twisted it at an angle. I heard her neck crack. Her head fell back into normal place, but her eyes were glazed over. She fell. Rachel was dead. 

Kara grabbed the sword from Rachel's hand, then swung it at the back of my head. I fell down too. I was dead. 

Then it was over. 

Kara looked over our dead bodies. When she had killed me, I had fallen right next to Rachel. My arm was draped over her. Kara kind of smiled. "Together forever," she said softly. "Well Rach, good things yeerks can't control souls."

Then she put her head down on her hands and cried. 

Then I heard Ax's voice. 

Prince Jake! I've found the Crystal. 

We all went back in to the other room. The fight was over. Ax went up to the stage at the crystal, and sliced it. Suddenly, we were back were we started, Kara and mine's apartment. And we were all alive. 

I saw Jake grab Cassie, and hug her tightly. I hugged Rachel. I had been so scared. You have no idea of the horrors of seeing someone you care about dead because of you can bring.

"Well," Marco said sarcastically. "That was fun, let's do it again sometimes!" then with that, went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the coke. 

The End

Coming Up Next-

Ax begs his fellow Animorphs not to attack the yeerk pool due to his dreams, but they are pretty sure that everything will work out. It turns out Visser 3 has a little surprise for them- Nodra. Nodra is a special steam that makes anyone who is not yeerked pure evil. The steam gets Kara and Rachel. Now the remaining Animorphs are involved in another battle, this time against fellow Animorphs, and Ax is put in the middle.

Sample Chapter- Aximili 

I saw the gas vapor rise. I realized what was happening. Prince Jake! We must get out of here at once! 

Why? Prince Jake asked, as he attacked a Hork-Bajir. 

NOW!!! I demanded snappishly.

Guys, lets go! Prince Jake demanded to the others. They all turned to run. Suddenly, I couldn't see Princess Kara or Rachel. 

Prince Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias met me outside. 

"Where's Rachel and Kara?" Marco asked me. 

I do not know. I thought they were with you. 

Cassie's eyes grew wide. "What happened if they didn't make it out before the fog?" She asked me.

I turned all four of my eyes away from her. They would both be completely evil. Suddenly, two figures dropped along side of me. They were Princess Kara and Rachel. I saw fire flashes of red go through each of their eyes. 

"Hello everyone," they said at the same time. They had these evil smiles on. 

"Anyone want to play?" Rachel said, that evil grin on her face.

Than Kara attacked.

I tell you, there is absolutely nothing more terrifying than seeing a princess of war not on your side. She side kicked me, and sent me flying into a tree. Rachel came up behind Jake and Cassie and flipped them both over.

Prince Jake! I exclaimed pulling the grass out of my fur. They will both be ten times stronger than they were originally. Princess Kara will be deathly. 

"Well what should we do?" screamed Marco.

I could only think of one answer. RUN!

They ran. 

Princess Kara smiled. "Next time," she said softly, smiling an evil grin.

We stopped running when we reached Tobias's old meadow. 

"So what do we do now?" exploded Tobias. The others all turned to stare at me. 

Prince Jake, this is a very serious matter. If it gets to be a problem, we may have to destroy the both of them. 

"WHAT" they all exclaimed at the same time. I believe that they were angry, or upset. Humans are very hard to understand sometimes. yes, if no other cures can be found. You cannot possibly understand the powers a warrior princess possesses. If you take that powers times ten, you would have a combination of powers so great that Dracon Beams would be scrapes on her. The only way to kill her would be with an andalite's tail, and as you've seen before, that is not a threat to her. HuHumanHuHuman

Humans


End file.
